Just Until the Rain Stops
by The Girly Man
Summary: Shigure Sohma, dog form, lost, cold, and sick in the rain. [[Shiggyyyy]]


**Writer's block is OVER! **

**I wrote this this afternoon, and I started crying while I wrote it! I guess my writer's block has made me more… emotional. Nah… a stronger writer? I don't know.**

**This is my first story in Shigure's POV. This is my first story concerning Shigure at all! Haha.**

**Just Until the Rain Stops (Shigure's POV)**

The rain was coming down hard, soaking my fur and impairing my vision. I could barely see two feet in front of me, plus I was lost and sick. My tail hanging low between my legs, I hid behind a garbage can and desperately waited for the rain to end.

"Look Mama! A doggy!" I heard a child's voice exclaim. I looked up and saw a small girl with an umbrella pointing at me. My first instinct was to run away before she could catch me, but I waited to hear what the mother had to say about me.

"Oh Bella, it's just a stray. Let's go home now," the mother sighed. I took a step toward the two, no longer concealed by the garbage can.

"Can we take him home, Mama? So he doesn't have to stay out in the rain?" Bella asked.

"No, he's wet and dirty, Bella! Let's go," the mother scolded.

_Wet and dirty, am I?_ I took another step forward and pretended like I was a real dog. I licked the child's hand and she patted my head. Under her umbrella, I was safe from the rain. "Oh _please_ Mama? Just until the rain stops? _Please_ Mama?"

The mother gave up arguing and caved, "Oh fine, Bella! But he has to stay on the back porch. And just until the rain stops."

"Oh thank you, Mama!" Bella exclaimed. She patted the side of her skirt, beckoning me to come. "Come, Doggy! I'm going to take you home."

With no other choice, I followed the mother and daughter down the street to their small, red-brick home. Bella led me around the back and opened the door for me to come in. I slowly padded into the room and sat down on a towel, not wanting to make a mess of somebody else's house.

"You're such a smart dog!" Bella told me. I was about to smile, but instead wagged my tail a few times. Bella grabbed another towel and began to wipe the rain off of me. "You're so beautiful too!" she exclaimed, and I wagged my tail again. She finished drying me off and I shook, knocking off any water that might have still been stuck to me.

Still cold, I curled up into a little ball. "Are you hungry, Doggy?" Bella asked. I looked up at her with pleading eyes. I _was _quite hungry. "Hold on," Bella stood up. "I'll get you some food!"

She left the room and returned a few minutes later with a plate of hot, fresh-baked biscuits. Smiling, she set the plate in front of me. Trying to be as dog-like as possible, I smelled the top biscuit for a few seconds and then bit it. As I swallowed it, I could feel the heavenly warmth spread to the tips of my paws. Bella sat down next to me and pet me while I continued eating.

"I wish I could have a dog like you," she told me, stroking my damp fur. "I would love a dog."

I looked up at the girl and saw sadness in her eyes. I began to feel the sadness myself. Bella was most likely thinking about how I could only stay until the rain ended.

It was becoming a faint drizzle outside.

"Mama won't let me have a doggy," Bella continued. "She says they're messy and expensive. But I don't think so. I think dogs are the best animals in the whole world."

I licked her hand in thanks after I finished the last biscuit. A beam of light came through the window and we both looked up. The sun had come out.

The rain had stopped.

"Doggy… can you stay? Can you stay with me forever?"

Bella began to cry. I wanted to cry also, but I just couldn't stay. I was a human, not a real dog. I had a job, and I needed to take care of Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru.

"Please, Doggy. Please stay," Bella cried as I stood up. "Please…"

I headed toward the door and nudged it open with my large nose. "Goodbye, Doggy," she cried.

"Thank you, Bella," I said to her. I left through the door and couldn't bear to look back.

The next day, as a human, I went back to the small, red-brick house. I walked up the front steps and taped an envelope of money on the front door. There was a message on the front of the envelope.

_Get yourself a dog, Bella._

_And thank you for letting me stay until the rain stopped._


End file.
